Six Guns Wiki/editcopy
, }} We have articles since December 2011, and you can help. }} Welcome to the Welcome to the . In here you can find out all about Six Guns made by Gameloft. This place values from administrator voting pages too info pages about bloodsucking vampire ghouls. Try not to get lost as our wiki is huge! If you don't know which page to visit click the button. Enjoy your stay here! Give a Helping Hand by Clicking the Brown Button Above Is there a spelling error? A minor mistake? Too little info? Don't be shy, click that brown button above the title, "edit," right now! Even our best editors can lack information or make even the simplest mistakes, so jump in and correct that error or add more info! But keep in mind that unnecessary edits and false info may result in bans. Trustworthiness Returns You the Favor Have you been waiting for a whole history of time to become a wiki staff? Well look no further! Visit the Wikia Community Central! All you have to do is become a star on this or any other wiki. Not only you'll be promoted to an admin, but you'll also receive privilege to block/ban people, protect pages, and edit protected pages! Isn't that awesome?! So what are you waiting for? Just achieve at least 1,000 edits and/or become trustworthy enough. *'NOTE:' If members are promoted to an admin within 3 days, they are still treated like normal members. If they break the rules 2 times after promotion, they will be banned and may be demoted. *'UPDATE': The rules to be an admin for this wiki has been changed. Please check this page. Avoid Being Blocked Like any other perfect wikis, this one have rules that visitors and members must obey to avoid being blocked/banned from the wiki. You cannot make unnecessary edits or take cursing too far. To see what other rules we've got, check out the rules page. Latest wiki announcements *'May 28, 2013' – Congratulations to Minja536, for becoming an administrator of this wiki. *'May 23, 2013' – Amrsatrio and Keplers have been promoted to an administrator! Expect a cleaner, more organized wiki from now on! *'November 16, 2012' – The faithful founder of this wiki, Jijiooze, is back! Now you will be seeing him more often! *'March 24, 2012' – Unfortunately the administrator Jijiooze is blocked so I, Philipxander aka Gaspathebest, I'm the new administrator of the site, hope he'll return quickly to help me in the site, thanks to all and keep live our wiki! *'December 27, 2011' – The rules to becoming an admin has changed, visit the "Rules to become an Administrator" page for more info. *'December 19, 2011' – Our wiki now has a whole new set of badges! Earn em' all now! *'December 18, 2011' – Jijiooze has added new pages and features to the wiki! Check em' out now! *'December 13, 2011' – Check out our whole new wiki look! *'December 12, 2011' – Congratulations to Moldyrocks, for becoming an administrator of this wiki. *'December 9, 2011' – Then God said, let there be ! |content= }} Current versions ; iOS : 1.0.9 ; Android : 1.1.7 What kind of special weapon you admire? Hand Cannon Tesla Gun Impaler Scythe Demon Thrower Gatling Annihilator Crucificator Flamethrower Submachine Gun Defiler Category:Browse Category:Important